Auto Correct: Last Airbender Style
by AniDenDav
Summary: What would happen if you gave the heroes of the Hundred Year war, smart phones? And what would happen if those phones started to auto correct them? *Rated for crude humour*
1. Chapter 1

Auto Correct

**Damn it, damn it, damn it! The first version of this got deleted! Oh well, time to make another! Hopefully this one doesn't get deleted. :P I have all of the previous one's saved and will update them before the season finale of Last Airbender: the Legend of Korra. So here's the very first one!**

* * *

Aang: Sometimes I can't believe I took Fire Lord away Fire Lord Ozai's boobs.

Sokka: O.o I didn't know he had any.

Aang: Sorry, I meant to say bending.

* * *

Katara: Have you seen Momo? Aang's going crazy 'cuz he can't find him.

Suki: Check Zuko's pants. You were there an hour ago.

Katara: -_- Not funny!

Suki: *palace. Lol, I just read what I wrote! XD

* * *

Ty Lee: Hey, you want to go into town and get a bikini wax?

Mai: What? Take your phone off auto correct.

Ty Lee: I meant to say banana.

Mai: How does banana become bikini wax?

Ty Lee: Idk, magic? o.o

* * *

Zuko: I hate water! I keeps messing with my fuck bending.

Aang: Is there such a thing?

Zuko: *Fire bending! I swear I want to throw this thing against the wall!

Aang: Yeah, sometimes I think I should just get an iPhone.

* * *

**Yeah** **so I got that done. The last one between Iroh and Piando is missing because I truly didn't like it. So good bye until I update tomorrow!**

**AniDenDav**


	2. Chapter 2

Auto Correct

**A/N: Now I'm putting in the Legend of Korra characters. :) Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Tenzin: Amon is really scaring the penials of Republic City.

Tarrlok: Whoa, wait . . . what?

Tenzin: I meant to say people. Stupid auto correct.

* * *

Korra: Let's go out to eat today. I feel like eating some noodles.

Bolin: Cunt me in. :D

Korra: What?

Bolin: *Count me in.

Korra: How is that even in your phone?

Bolin: Well . . . I . . .

Korra: Yeah . . .?

Bolin: . . . The number you are tying to reach is out of service.

Korra: -_- I know you are still there because you spelt trying wrong.

Bolin: The number you are *trying to reach is out of service.

* * *

Mako: Hey beautiful. ;)

Asami: Hi sweetheart.

Mako: Why don't you come over? I just got a new cock.

Asami: Excuse me?

Mako: What? I just said that I got a new couch.

Mako: Wow, I just read what I wrote. I feel so embarrassed.

Mako: . . . Asami?

* * *

Korra: What's up fellow teammate?

Mako: Nothing much; just watching some porno games.

Korra: Oh Spirits, first Bolin and now you? What's up with all the perverted words?

Mako: No, I mean- oh screw this phone, I'm just going to call you.

* * *

Bolin: I've been meaning to ask you, do you think your dad can hook me up with a moped like yours?

Asami: Sure, why not? He has bitches of them at our house.

Asami: Lol, I just read what I wrote! First Mako's phone and now mine. XD

Bolin: I truly think our phones are rigged. :D

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. I got some ideas while my school Honour Band and I went to Oklahoma for a competition. The place was horrible, but the bus ride back was fun. :D Will update when I feel like it. Until then, Peace!**

**AniDenDav**


	3. Chapter 3

Auto Correct

**I want to combine all of the Last Airbender characters, but I'm not too keen on the idea. Should I? Should I not? I will let you all decide that for yourselves. :D**

* * *

Aang: Why can't you come back to Republic City? I miss sexing you. :)

Katara: I know you are a man, but is that all you guys think about?

Aang: No! What made you think that?

Katara: You said sexing.

Aang: *SEEING. I swear this phone is going to be the death of me.

* * *

Tenzin: Lin, the council needs to speak with you. Can you come here in about 20 minutes?

Lin: Sure, but what's the meeting about?

Tenzin: Tarlock's planning to rape Amon's chi blocking hideout.

Lin: O_O Even though I hate chi blockers, I am going to have to arrest him for that.

Tenzin: What are you – oh Spirits, my phone auto corrected me again, didn't it?

Lin: I suppose it did. Apparently it's been happening a lot to almost anybody with a phone, including me.

* * *

Bolin: What's up, Korra?

Korra: Just humping Tenzin for some money.

Bolin: I didn't know you liked older guys . . .

Korra: I mean helping!

Bolin: LOL! Auto correct's a bitch, isn't it?

Korra: Tell me about it. -_-

* * *

Asami: Since you guys didn't win the championship, how about you and the other's come by my place for a nice dinner?

Korra: That sounds awesome, Asami! Is it going to be anything like the pussy Tarlock had?

Asami: I . . . don't know how to respond to that.

Korra: *party. That's it, I'm going avatar on AT&T's ass.

Asami: LOL! XD

* * *

Mai: So how is the Fire Lord doing?

Zuko: Great, now that I get to hear from you.

Mai: So when can I come see you? It's been nothing but blow jobs here.

Zuko: Blow jobs? Now I want to be there.

Mai: *Boring. And what do you mean by interesting?

Zuko: Umm . . . Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Auto Correct

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. With school getting out and whatnot, I've hardly had time to work on my stories. Now that school's out, you can expect me to be posting a lot faster and sooner. Well, hope you enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Korra: Hey Bolin. :)

Bolin: Hey Korra. :/

Korra: Okay, what's up? You've been moping around ever since Mako beat you in sparring practice.

Bolin: I just don't like it that my older brother butt-raped me in front of you and Asami.

Korra: LOL, I didn't know that stuff was going down between you two.

Bolin: *WHOOPED! And first of all, he isn't beautiful enough to touch this.

Korra: Haha! Whatever you say, Bolin. :P

* * *

Jinora: Korra, daddy wants to know if you want to go to that Southern Water Tribe restaurant for dinner.

Korra: Of course! You know how much I love EATING YOU OUT.

Jinora: What does that mean?

Korra: Oh Spirits . . . nothing, just . . . don't tell Tenzin.

* * *

Zuko: You think things in Republic City are going fine?

Aang: For the most part, yeah, but these Triads are getting more out of control. They are becoming such pubic hairs to the citizens.

Zuko: Umm . . . define what you mean by "pubic hairs".

Aang: Darn this phone to heck! I mean PUBLIC HAZARDS.

Zuko: Lol, you gotta admit, that was pretty funny.

* * *

Korra: Yo! Mako, what's up?

Mako: I have a pretty penis.

Korra: What?

Mako: I have a pretty penis.

Korra: Are you trying to say something?

Mako: I have a pretty penis.

* * *

Korra: Bolin . . .

Bolin: Yeah?

Korra: . . . What did you do to Mako's phone?

Bolin: Oh so you noticed? Well, Asami and I rigged Mako's phone to say "I have a pretty penis" whenever he tries to text someone.

Korra: Why on Earth would you do that?

Bolin: Because it's funny as heck. XD

* * *

Katara: Hey, bro.

Sokka: What's going on, Katara?

Katara: Nothing much; just waiting for Aang to get back from a meeting from City Hall.

Sokka: Oh it thought you would be showing Kya how to masturbate.

Katara: O.O Sokka, I have no idea what sick joke you're trying to pull . . .

Sokka: What, I just said waterbending.

Katara: That's not what you sent me.

Sokka: Spirits, I just saw what I wrote! XD I'm so forwarding this to Bumi!

* * *

**Well that's that. I tried to squeeze as many different conversations as I could. If you guys have any ideas for conversations, just say so in the comments. Until then, Peace!**

**AniDenDav**


	5. Chapter 5

Auto Correct

**I was on a flight yesterday to see my dad, so I finally found time to update. Right now I'm listening to Jennifer Lopez's song **_**Get Right.**_** Check that song out if you haven't listened to it before.**

* * *

Mako: I'm so happy we found you. I was so worried.

Korra: I'm fine now that you guys found me. :D

Mako: What was Tarlock thinking that he could just take my ass like that?

Korra: Huh?

Mako: Damn this phone! I meant to say avatar.

Korra: Okay . . .

* * *

Bolin: Toniiiiiiiiight, we are young!

Asami: LOL, random much?

Bolin: It was better than the song I was singing before.

Asami: And what was that?

Bolin: Stupid Hoe.

Asami: O.O What the hell? Did, your phone just auto correct you?

Bolin: Naw, that's what the song's actually called. XD

* * *

Zuko: Why is your boomerang in my throne room?

Sokka: YOU FOUND MY BOOMERANG? OMG, I FINALLY FEEL COMPLETE!

Zuko: Calm your ass down. I meant to say bamboo staff.

Sokka: . . . I'm going to huddle in a corner and cry my eyes out now.

* * *

Mako: Hey Asami! There are some guys doing a drag queen race down by the park!

Asami: And you're telling me this because?

Mako: Don't you like drag races?

Asami: Yeah with cars, not over weight men in dresses.

Mako: What are you talking – oh I see. It was supposed to say drag races, not drag queens.

Asami: Lol, and really? LET'S GO THEN!

* * *

Aang: I believe I can fly! I believe I can hump the sky!

Zuko: What the hell is this about humping the sky?

Aang: No I meant – just forget it!

* * *

**Eh, not my best work, but it's better than nothing. I hope you guys leave reviews and have a great Father's Day. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auto Correct**

**A/N:** Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I come bearing a Christmas gift – an update! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Aang: How are you enjoying Republic City, Love?

Katara: It's amazing! That authentic Southern Water Tribe restaurant is incredible.

Aang: I knew you would like it. So how about I take you to Dona tonight?

Katara: Um, who is Dona?

Aang: I have no idea what you are talking about. I all I asked was if you wanted to go to dinner – oh...I see now.

Katara: Sure, I would love to go – only after you tell me who Dona is.

* * *

Sokka: Spread the word! Prepare for flamingos tomorrow!

Bumi: Oh Spirits! I knew they were going to end the world!

Sokka: Ha! I meant to say flooding. :D My bad.

Bumi: Good, because I didn't want to sacrifice Kya as an offering if it came to it.

* * *

Mako: Ugh, I have a case of the manboobs.

Bolin: Maybe you should get that checked out…

Mako: Dang it! I meant to say Mondays!

Bolin: I love auto correct :)

* * *

Tenzin: Thank you for an amazing first date. :)

Pema: You're welcome. :D I never knew you could cook so well.

Tenzin: So when can I see you again? I miss seeing you nipples.

Tenzin: *DIMPLES! Please don't see this as being fart.

Tenzin: *FAST!

Pema: That's funny! And don't worry; I know you are a true gentleman.

Tenzin: :)

* * *

Korra: What are you up to, today?

Mako: Nothing beyond seeing you dead.

Mako: *DEAR!

Korra: The way your phone corrects your messages, I'm starting to think someone has it out for you. XD

* * *

**I am open to any ideas you guys have if you got them! And remember, review!**


End file.
